


Green

by maryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The letter G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Draco only wore green now because it reminded him of Harry. The way his eyes sparkled behind those horrid glasses, the hope still shining in them that everything would be all right, even when Voldemort had a wand pointed at his chest. The way that before the siege at Hogwarts occurred, two years of dwindling hope, Harry kept the faith for everyone, his struggling just as much to live, but somehow restoring itself like the icy plants beneath the surface of the lake in winter. 

Then again, maybe he was a selfish bastard, and didn’t think about Harry at all.


End file.
